kokoro no namida
by akari-daishi
Summary: AMUTO que piensa amu de lo que esta pasando en su vida? que piensa de todo lo k a ocurrido desde k se mudo ..obtubo sus charas conocio alos guardianes y mas importante... a elPESIMO SUMMARY por favor no sean tan malos es mi primer fic de shugo-chara¡
1. Chapter 1

shugo chara

shugo chara

kokoro no namida

Amuto

by. Akari Daishi

DISCLAIMER: SHUGO CHARA Y SUS PERSONAJES NO SON DE MI PERTENENCIA SONPROPIEDAD DE

PEACH PIT

Cap I: QUESTION 1.- BECAUSE.. BECAUSE YOU ARE ALWAYS ON MY MIND?

Una fría noche de invierno oscura y silente…el cielo estava rojo algo típico de noviembre, la brisa era fuerte y el frío abrasador… cierta pelirosa de ojos miel… miraba el solitario y triste paisaje con la vista perdida hacia la nada, era verdad que desde un tiempo para acá no se podía concentrar bien… varios pensamientos rondaban por su mente como… hotori tadase… que siente por mi? Será k solo le gusta amuleto corazón?... y mas importante

el… que hacia el?... sentía algo por ella? O solo seria un juego?... no lo sabia con exactitud y no estaba segura de querer saberlo… si bien…sabia que por lo menos le caería bien… o por k otra razón la cuidaba tanto? o por k le molestaba el echo de que tuviera muchos pretendientes? …pues si, la chica Cool y sexi ´ Avia regresado, ó algo Haci… muy cierto es k desde que Avia entrado ala secundaria Abia vuelto a ser el centro de atención…, pues era cierto.., ella tenia algo.. k la hacia realmente atractiva, no solo era su cabello de exótica belleza, o esos ojos mas bellos k el ámbar… o su ahora demasiado bien proporcionado cuerpo, ..k para tener 12 años se Avia desarrollado prácticamente de la noche ala mañana..,pero ese no es el caso… el caso es k desde un tiempo para acá no podía dejar de pensar en eso…. El … el lo odiaba con toda su alma… no podía sacarse de la cabeza esos ojos …sus bellos orbes zafiro de mirada seductora y misteriosa…tan profunda como la noche…un cabello azulado suave y sedoso… su voz ronca y sensual.. su piel bronce.. no sabia cuando .. ni como , pero de un tiempo atrás no sabia.. y mas importante no quería dejar de verlo ,sus mejillas se sonrojaban y sus piernas temblaban. no podía evitar sonreír estúpidamente al estar a su lado.. Soltar un suspiro al llegar a casa y recordar el breve momento k estuvo a su lado como casi la besa… como la toma de la cintura acercándola mas a el, su fragancia embriagadora, su olor a hombre… como en un susurro decía.. "adiós…Amu" al despedirse después de acompañarla a casa, solo escuchar k el dijera Amu era como música para sus oídos.. de alguna forma la hacia realmente feliz k el la llamara por su nombre…AMU.. de sus labios finos y sexys sonaba Tan bien… hacia k se estremeciera por completo no sabia por que pero cada noche se repetía a si misma

AMU´S POV

¿Por qué..Porque tu estas siempre en mi mente…Ikuto? Pero ya lo sabia… esa tarde al ver como una chica se le intentaba insinuar ..Lo Abia descubierto… sentía celos y odio hacia esa chica …

La vez k Utau lo abraso la semana pasada yo sentía k en cualquier momento y va a atacarla… aunque algo si ah cambiado ella ah comprendido que no lo ama ni siente atracción por el… es solo su amor y celos de hermanita pequeña… pero aun Haci no lo pude evitar… hace días.. Ami conoció a Ikuto… fue un día en el cual me acompaño a casa… en realidad no lo hace diario..pero si lo hace cuando me encuentro sola por las calles ya muy tarde…no se por k me lo topo siempre… o también cuando me lo ayo en el camino… unas veces ha ido por mi ala escuela… o eso creo yo… pues esta enfrente de la escuela y cuando me ve salir me habla..jijiji amo ver la expresión en la cara de esas chiquillas regaladas Alver a un hermoso joven de preparatoria recibirme con un beso en la frente o acorralándome con sus brazos para que no me Balla.. jeje si supiera que soy yo la que no quiere k el se Balla

de mi lado …UN MOMENTO K ACABO DE DECIR¡¡

ANSWER: BECAUSE I NEED YOU ….


	2. IIWhat is this in my heart?

shugo chara

shugo chara

mitsuki no yoru

Amuto

by. Akari Daishi

DISCLAIMER: SHUGO CHARA Y SUS PERSONAJES NO SON DE MI PERTENENCIA SONPROPIEDAD DE

PEACH PIT

Cap II:QUESTION 2.- What is this in my heart?

El cielo estaba gris, el día oscuro, el viento soplaba fuertemente mientras las calles estaban inundada de nieve y las ventanas puertas techos y autos estaban cristalizados por el hielo..

Hinamori Amu…

La pelirrosa Cool & spicy´ miraba entristecida la escena, no es k no fuera hermoso si no que para ella en ese momento era horrendo y destructivo

Es que a pesar de frío abrasador k hacia ella un gran Día pesar de todo Avia sol y nubes claras, pero para ella era muy triste, ¿Por qué?

FACIL ¡si la razón era fácil pero el motivo era un enigma esperando ah ser descubierto

La razón

Se suponía k la pelirrosa ambarina saldría esa noche con cierto chico-neko

El motivo

Quien sabe.. ella solo sabia que el joven peliazulado quería verla alas 8:30 P.m. aunque claro como siempre el se tomaria la molestia de ir asu casa y la pena de entrar por su balcón ,tal y como siempre lo hacia.

Pero algunas horas antes de la hora acordada, Amu entro a su habitación después de bañarse dispuesta alistarse para su cita con el joven ojiazul, gran susto se llevo la chica al encontrárselo hay recostado en su cama con los ojos cerrados y sus brazos tras la cabeza

-ikuto…-dijo ella avergonzadamente por su situación pues la verdad solo estaba en su bata de baño

-hmm…?-dijo el abriendo los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con la pelirosa en una pequeña batita de baño verde k resaltaba sus ojos miel y su cabello rosado y no solo eso si no k también un pequeño problema..o bueno GRAN mejor dicho 2 grandes problemas al frente sus curvas en los costados y sin mencionar en la parte de atrás y si contamos k el escote en v dejaba ver el comienzo de sus pechos, y con su cabello un poco mas largo que antes cayendo por su cuerpo, y sus labios rosas entre abiertos por la sorpresa se veía realmente hermosa(joo mas bien tentadora no?)

-i-Ikuto?-dijo ella de nuevo pero ahora su rostro era adornado por un furtivo sonrojo acusa de la penetrante mirada del moreno

-hola..Amu..-dijo el poniéndose de lado en la cama apoyando su cabeza en una mano y la otra la dejaba descansar posada en su rodilla doblada haciendo le ver muy provocativo…

-Hem…e-etto ikuto..¿que haces aquí? Aun no es la hora-dijo ella un poco nerviosa mirando hacia el reloj de su mesa de noche

-ah¡.si eso pues venia a decirte que lo olvides.. No es bueno que estés tan tarde afuera con este clima..Podrías enfermar y eso no me gustaría nada-dijo el mirándola a la cara al fin(jojojo k estuviste viendo maldito gatito sexi?)

-ah… esta bien no te preocupes –dijo ella con una sonrisa leve pero en el fondo se sentía destrozada y aunque Haci no lo quisiera ella su rostro lo demostraba pero después en el Aparicio un furioso sonrojo casi igualando el color de un tomate maduro que acaso el se preocupaba por que ella estuviese bien?

Al volver en si vio al joven stukiyomi acercándose a ella con su chaqueta en mano y al darse cuenta el se la estaba colocando en sima para que no fuera a resfriarse

- Bueno adiós Amu..-y se encamino hacia la puerta del balcón de la chica y cuando ella regreso en si no era muy tarde pues el apenas se iba a ir y al caer en cuenta que fecha era hoy grito

- Feliz cumpleaños ikuto¡¡-dijo gritando no muy fuerte pues el no estaba muy lejos y la escuchaba a la perfección

El dio media vuelta y se acerco a ella a paso lento y seductor contoneando su cola (la de gato conste)y al llegar a ella la abraso suavemente por la cintura y le planto un beso en la mejilla lo que hizo k el corazón de Amu latiera a 100,000 por hora y sus mejillas parecieran arder, después de ello volvió a retomar su camino pero ella le tomo de la camisa y dijo

- Ikuto olvidas tu chaqueta..- dijo con voz suave

- Consérvala ya me la devolverás después.- dijo el sonriendo

- Ikuto ..Mañana mis padres saldrán por la tarde..yo..yo me preguntaba si tu si no estas ocupado ..Quisieras acompañarme ala hora de la comida-dijo ella totalmente roja haciendo k al ojizafiro soltara una risita picara

- Me encantarla…,- dijo el tomándola del mentón mirándola Alos ojos

-honto.?.- pregunto ella feliz y emocionada

-Honto, a que horas te párese bien?.-dijo el al ver el brillo de felicidad en los ojos de Amu

Mm... alas 5:30 te parece k nos veamos en el parque y vengamos a comer? solo para asegurarnos que mis padres no estén SIP?.dijo con un dedo en su mentón.

-perfecto...

Y con eso camino hacia fuera y salto para llegar a suelo

Y se fue caminando tranquilamente en su rostro Avia una sonrisa tierna inclusive inocente lo que hacia que todas las mujeres que le veían se sonrojaran y le hicieran ojitos. (Malditas zorras grrr )y mucho chicos se sacaran de onda(sorry por eso no se me ocurrió otra manera de decirlo).en eso se topo con 2 chicos que venían caminando juntos que al igual k el joven Tsukiyomi captaban la vista de todos, aunque no de una buena manera ..cosa que hico k el sonriera maliciosamente mostrando una mueca llena de sorna tan evidente que el rubio de ojos granate y el moreno amatista notaron, aunque no todos los días vemos a 2 jóvenes de 13 o 14 años tomados de la mano por las calles y aparentemente ninguno se Abia dado cuenta por que aun seguían Haci. De no se por que notaron que ikuto miraba burlón sus manos voltearon ambos a ver y se dieron cuenta del motivo de las miradas .al momento se soltaron pero siguieron mirando fijamente al mayor de los tres quien decidió tomar iniciativa eh iniciar una "conversación"

- valla..al parecer el echo de que tengo mas oportunidad con Amu-Chin les afecto en la cabeza ajajá nunca pensé que el mini-rey se fuera por los caminos de yaoi-dijo ikuto con burla en su voz y conteniendo su risa.

nani¡¡-grito el joven Hotori con un tic en el ojo mientras que el Fujisaki no le ponía atención al rubio miraba con odio al Tsukiyomi,¿Por qué ese maldito gato se tomaba tantas confianzas con Amu? digo cuando el fingía ser Nadeshiko era su mejor amiga ¡¿Cómo ese gato tenia mas derechos con la linda Amu!?como se atrevía a ir tanto a su casa eh incluso de noche? o estar en su habitación ,varias

veces tuvo el atrevimiento de dormir con ella¡¡(conste que eso lo sabia por que escucha las conversaciones de Amu con yaya y rima u) si se llegara a enterar que ese maldito le Avia echo algo ala pelirrosa el… el… el…el no sabia que aria digo es que como que ikuto vs. nagiko no era muy parejo que digamos .

pero también aunque el odiara admitirlo el tenia un lazo mas fuerte con la Hinamori que el suyo con ella, aunque claro Abia estado fuera un año aunque..pensándolo mejor.. ahun cuando era Nadeshiko ellos 2 tenían un lazo y el… el no solo consideraba a la Hinamori como su mejor amiga el tenia sentimientos por ella pero siendo una "chica " no podía demostrárselos, después al volver y enterarse que un tal kairi se le Avia declarado eh incluso el atrevimiento de decir que regresaría por ella y la aria su mujer le enfureció de sobremanera y todavía el echo de que ikuto tenia mas oportunidades de ganarse el corazón de Amu aunque ella gustase de Tadase(querido ella solo quiere a ikuto-Chin lo de Tadase era puro atractivo físico jojojo kukuku).

Y saliendo de la mente de nagiko y volviendo al mundo y tiempo real encontramos a Tadase todavía discutiendo con ikuto sobre no se cosas de un hermano mayor o algo Haci

Pero en eso la discusión paso a otro tema

-bueno par de raritos yaoi me voy tengo que prepararme para mañana pues iré a casa de Amu a comer –dijo el con una sonrisa triunfante

-QUE¡¡ –gritaron los 2 mas jóvenes al oírlo. Ambos chicos tenían la mandíbula desencajada en ángulos sorprendentes y a ambos se les Abia fundido mas el cerebro por la noticia

-pues si... hoy iva a tener una cita con ella pero la cánsele por que no quería que ella se resfriara y me invito mañana a comer a su casa-dijo con una sonrisita gatuna

-seguro son puros cuentos tuyos, no creo que Amu aya aceptado salir con tigo y menos que te invitara a comer en su casa-dijo nagiko con seriedad intentando creer en sus propias palabras

-pues me importa muy poco si me crees o no, además de que ya eh tenido muchas citas con Amu –dijo con otra sonrisa triunfante llena de burla.

Bueno raritos me voy mini-rey y … mini-reina por lo que veo jeje-dijo ikuto mientras se iba por una barda ala que momentos antes Abia saltado

Mientras tanto en casa de Amu

Ella miraba entristecida aun la escena se suponía que en ese momento debería estar haciendo quien sabe que con ikuto no estar sentada en su habitación observando por su ventana a la nada

En eso recordó las palabras de ikuto …" no es bueno que estés tan tarde afuera con este clima..Podrías enfermar y eso no me gustaría nada" y por milésima vez en el día se sonrojaba

Se paro y fue a su armario tomando entre sus brazos la chaqueta de ikuto aspirando su olor a hombre. Ese olor embriagante que le pertenece a el... a ikuto Tsukiyomi su persona especial…

Y de sus labios como si de viento se tratase salio un "te amo… ikuto" que desapareció en la nada…

Al día siguiente…

ANSWER.-THIS IS LOVE?

Bue.. este es el Segundo capitulo ojala les guste y olvide mencionar que este fic se lo dedico a mi amiga ookamura tatsuki, eres la mejor feita¡¡

Por favor dejen sus comentarios acepto tomatazos criticas y todo

agradecimientos:

_vany stuky_:arigatou muchisimas gracias por tu post me alegra que te guste

_luna kaoru love_ fan -kyaa es verdad ikuto yo tambn me voy sola..tiene toda la razon es muuuuuy muy muy lindo jiji muchisimas gracias por tu post me hace muy feliz espero te aya gustado el cap

_fanshugochara_:muchas gracias por tu post me hace feliz que te guste ojala este tambien te aya gustado gracias

_mashiro-z_:muchas gracias por tu post espero te guste el cap.

pronto pondre la conti ya esta escrita y todo ojala les guste y me dejen su review

Bye-bye

atte.

Akari Daishi


	3. WHAT HAPPENING TO ME¡?

KOKORO NO NAMIDA

CAPIII .- what happening to me?

BY.-AKARI DE KURAN DAISHI

DISCLAIMER SHUGO-CHARA¡ Y CIA NO SON DE MI PERTENENCIA SOLO ESTA HISTORIA CREADA SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

Sus orbes ámbar se abrían pesadamente, era de mañana ella intento incorporarse en la cama peor le fue imposible al sentir un peso extra sobre ella… ahora se daba cuanta al mirar hacia la ventana… la nieve había aumentado ahora cubría toda la ventana… pero por qué no haba sentido frio.. al mirar hacia abajo contemplo que ahora mas colchas y edredones había cubriéndola y al observar hacia su lado comprendió el por qué …

A su lado se encontraba un muchacho poseedor de gran belleza de piel un poco a perlada y cabello negro como la noche….

Ara.. esto era tan extraño… digo no es que el no haya entrado antes por la ventana en medio de la noche y tampoco es como si nunca se hubiera escabullido hasta su cama pero nunca le había abrazado.

´tranquilamente´ trato de zafarse del fuerte agarre del moreno pero le fue imposible así que decidió tratar de despertarlo.

-Ikuto….Ikuto….-Decía la niña suavemente pero al no recibir respuesta trato de volverle a llamar-Ikuto…¡ Ikuto..¡¡ llamo mas fuerte-IKUTO¡¡¡¡ -volvió a nombrar la de ojos como la miel

Pero al no ver respuesta se rindió y no tuvo más remedio que volverse a acomodar en la cama..al fin y al cabo apenas eran las 7*00a,m y era sábado… sus padres seguramente ya se habían marchado con Amí a su recital…..

Tock tock tock

Se escucho suavemente en su puerta..

-amu-chan… -era su madre que la llamaba suavemente…-ya despertaste hija….?

-ah ya voy mama dijo ella sacando fuerzas de no donde y zafándose del agarre del muchacho

Rápidamente lo cubrió de ropa y felpas asegurándose k ni un milímetro de su nívea piel se quedara a la vista.

-*pobrecillo ojala y no se sofoque…..*-pensaba la pelirrosa-¿Qué sucede madre? –pregunto indiferente.

-nada hijita es solo que ya nos íbamos, vas a salir? –pregunto mirando el bulto de ropa de la ex joker

Ammm no lo sé quizás…-dijo ella un tanto nerviosa-

-está bien hijita pero recuerda que estarás sola hasta el mañana en la noche…

-a-aja –apenas logro balbucear la chica rogando al cielo que el moreno no estuviera al tanto de eso… si no .. Estaría en graves problemas…

-bien adiós hija… hay suficiente dinero y comida en la nevera….

La pobre pelirrosa ya se comenzaba a des esperar Ikuto tal vez ya se abría sofocado…

-mama tengo que cambiarme… -dijo esperando que su madre la dejara a solas..

-a lo siento hija… te amo adiós…

-que tengan buen viaje….-en cuanto se cerró la puerta le puso cerrojo y corrió hacia el muchacho haciendo lo posible por destaparle el rostro primero… oh genial el tipo ni por enterado se dio…. Ella estaba a punto de ir a tomar un baño cuando de debajo de las colchas salió la rápida mano de Ikuto que sujeto la muñeca de la guardiana y la jalo hacia el….. Cayendo ella sobre su pecho… él en un ágil movimiento los volvió a cubrir, tomo ala pelirrosa por la cintura apegándola más a su cuerpo y susurro sensualmente a su oído…

-parece que serás mía todo lo que resta del fin de semana-murmuro esto tan suave y sensual que ala de ojos ámbar le dio un escalofrió… ¿Por qué este idiota lograba esas reacciones?-sabes que estás en graves problemas..?-al momento en que mordía la oreja de la ambarina causando en ella un pequeño gritito de dolor mesclado con placer… y ella por impulso se encorvo a hacia atrás quedando más cerca del chico y ella al tratar de liberarse se rozaba contra el provocando que el chico sintiera mas y mas placer … la cosa se puso peor y mejor dicho mejor cuando ella quizás por auto reacción ,reflejos ,placer o enojo clavo sus manos en los muslos del neko

El hacia un camino de besos desde su espalda a su cuello , y ella seguía soltando su nombre ,repitiendo lo una y otra vez y siempre terminando en suspiro

La cosa se empezaba a poner tibia..

Debía parar si no sabría que después sería imposible hacerlo si aún ahora lo era…… has que decidió separarse de la ambarina lo más rápido que pudo.. y dio la excusa de querer tomar una ducha…

(Que por cierto si empezaba a necesitar pero no por estar sucio)

El entro al baño y abrió la llave del agua fría a pesar de que afuera había menos de 2○

Y tan pronto se bajo la opresión abrió el agua tibia que recorrió un nuca su sedoso cabello negro y tubo la dicha de recorrer pecho… espalda… abdomen… muslos…piernas…. y todo lo que poseía aquel joven.. oh dichosa sea el agua que en su pureza tiene el deleite mas pecaminoso… y el mas exquisito de los placeres.

La muchacha estaba tirada en su cama, se encontraba en estado de shock…

Que le estaba sucediendo…como es que no lo aparto de ella..Porque quería que el continuase.. sentía unas ansias en su pecho y en sus labios… sentía.. que si él no se hubiera detenido ella misma se habría lanzado en contra de sus labios

Decidió calmarse y meterse más en su cama… se arrincono en la pared y se cubrió con varias mantas.. Pero aún sentía frio.. Pero este era diferente… venia desde su interior… era un frio triste y solitario.. el cual solo podría ser sosegado por otra alma y no cualquier alma … solo la del muchacho que se encontraba en su baño..

Cuando volvió en si..miro hacia su escritorio y se encontró con algo que hizo que se aterrara mas.. hay estaban sus 4 charas.. Todas con distinta expresión .Suu la miraba aterrada, sorprendida, Ran la miraba con ojos como platos Mikki su expresión era la más curiosa su rostro era digno de la envidia de nosotras las fan girls, su rostro estaba encendido.. sus ojos eran dos fuego artificiales.. que brillaban en sus orbes celestes y en su boca ligeramente abierta había un poco de saliva…. Quizás…. Si Yoru le prestara atención en ese momento quedaría igual de seducido que su dueño pero los pensamientos del gato al igual que los de las demás eran nublados por lo antes sucedido…Día… era la más racional.. Igualmente estaba sorprendida pero.. su rostro era el más sereno.. Mas bien.. Era pensativo y curioso…

Tenía tantas ganas de hablar con Amu pero.. no ahora.. lo aria en otro momento cuando estuviesen solas.. Quizás para ese momento todo estaría resuelto ahora rogaba al cielo k alas otras k idiotas no se les ocurriera ir a preguntar… está bien que día sea dulce y compasiva pero había ratos en que sus compañeras le colmaban la paciencia..

Por Suu no se preocupaba.. ella era muy discreta… y Mikki disfrutaba esto casi tanto como la misma amu… la que le preocupaba era Ran… esa y sus impulsos…

Bueno..

Ahora solo quedaba esperar..

Ahora el pelinegro Salía del baño solo con su pantalón.. Eso era muy incitante..

Maldito sea yoru que hizo el chara change… Atribuyéndolo con esas sexis y tiernas orejitas y esa cola sensual y juguetona… nyaaa.. Quien no quisiera ser un raton para Que ese gatito lo cazara ..

Amu que estaba de espaldas no sintió cuando este con felinos movimientos se coló en la cama bajo sus mantas y se acerco a ella aprisionándola con su brazo entre la pared y su cuerpo y recargo su bello rostro en el hombro de la niña… ella se sentía

En las nubes… el dulce aroma de Ikuto la embriagaba.. Sentía que perdía el control de sí misma.. El cálido aliento del chico golpeaba su cuello haciendo que ella se descontrolaba aún mas en un frenesí hizo un rápido movimiento y quedo sobre el chico que la miraba sorprendido ella no perdió tiempo.. Esa sensación la comía por dentro … tenía que liberarla.. Tenía que hacerlo.. Su pecho ardía en un frenesí… y solo había una cosa que lo detendría

* * *

ara ara¡ minna-san¡ connichiwa¡¡

kurismasu omedetto¡¡¡

to HAPPY NEW YEAR¡¡

ara feliz año nuevo a todos...

me hace muy feliz que se ayan acordado de mi pobre fic de tercera me hizo muy feliz leer todos su reviews..

este añ muchos propositos nuevos

1*- continuar mis fics

2-* ver/leer mas anime/manga respectivamente

3*- continuar mis fics

4*-ahorrar xppp

5*- evitar que mi inner domine el mundo

6*-continuar mis fics

7*-tratar de no dormir en clase

8*- continuar mis fics

9*-respaldar mi disco duro diario... bueno semanalmente.. o bueno quinceal.. o cada mes... OH POR AMOR A KANAME¡¡ POR LOMENOS UNA VEZ AL AÑO¡¡ 0

10*-continuar mis fics =**^w^=**

**ara pues espero que tengan un gran año ¡¡ ojala que mi fic .. este y los que vendran sean de su agrado,...**

**pues se lo que se siente el quedar facinada,conmovida, o devastada por uno.. y espero que yo pueda causar las mismas reacciones en ustedes**

** con cariño**

**akari de kuran daishi**

KIZZU KIZZU TO SAKURAMBOO¡¡


	4. feline addiction

Kokoro no namida

HOLAAAAAAAAA—

Bueno después de mucho tiempo vengo a poner capi x333

La verdad eh tenido unos cuantos problemas y por ello no pude actualizar ademas de k mi Inter.. murió (si de nuevo )

Bueno pues en el Cáp. anterior olvide dar mis agradecimientos bueno estos son del cap 3 y 4 no se si ya di los agradecimientos si no ..pss aka estan de nuevo jeje

**kaoru luna love fan** me alegra que te aya gustado jaja la verdad yo igual amo el yaoi jeje y es que de repente flam¡ la idea me golpeo la mente como un trozo de tarta a un perro….w.?

**vany tsuki** hola again me alegra que también te aya gustado el Cáp. y gracias por seguírtelo

**HoGoo** haha grax cree me, me hace falta

**Mika-Lucid199120** – jejej no de hecho tienes mucha razón la verdad siempre se me ha dado mal lo de la ortografía bueno tratare de mejorar XDD GRAX¡

**Izumi Tsuki** JAJA me alegro k te guste espero este también te agrade lo cierto es k no tengo mucha inspiración

**Inuyany** bueno jejej precisamente eso iba a contestar en este Cáp. el porque iban tomados de la mano jejeje pero bueno ta y cree me queridazo que quiero usar tu idea me encanto eso de las muñecas, si tu me das permiso claro .w.

**Sakura-Tsukiyom**i hola me alegra k te aya gustado jejej lo se a mi también me mato eso de la mini reina .w.

Agradecimientos especiales…

**dark butterfly –girl. haruhi123 -himitsu-san-. ichigo yukiMaka Kagamine**

bueno espero les agrade el cap

*recuerdo*

(explicaciones o piradas de la autora .w.)

* * *

Amu que estaba de espaldas no sintió cuando este con felinos movimientos se coló en la cama bajo sus mantas y se acerco a ella aprisionándola con su brazo entre la pared y su cuerpo y recargo su bello rostro en el hombro de la niña… ella se sentía

En las nubes… el dulce aroma de Ikuto la embriagaba.. Sentía que perdía el control de sí misma.. El cálido aliento del chico golpeaba su cuello haciendo que ella se descontrolaba aún mas en un frenesí hizo un rápido movimiento y quedo sobre el chico que la miraba sorprendido ella no perdió tiempo.. Esa sensación la comía por dentro … tenía que liberarla.. Tenía que hacerlo... Su pecho ardía en frenesí…

y solo había una cosa que sesgaría eso que le carcomía muy dentro de su alma y en un violento movimiento se apodero de los dulces labios del morocho al cual pesco desprevenido y al ser tomado por sorpresa tardo un rato en corresponder pero cuando volvió en si se abalanzo sobre la chica quedando esta vez el sobre ella continuando con el frenesí cuando sus pulmones les exigieron aire ambos se separarón agitados ella se encontraba turbada que había pasado en ese momento, el la miraba intensamente con una mezcla de emociones indescifrables reflejadas en sus ojos eran una mezcla de sorpresa, alegría, confusión y un potente deseo, ella se incorporo un poco aun debajo de el y le dijo con la sonrisa más dulce y suave que pudo

¿Quieres desayunar?-provocando una risita juguetona por parte del moreno

- primero quiero el postre –había dicho y volvió a aprisionar los labios de la pelirrosa pero esta vez de una manera dulce, pausada y sobre todo amorosa que hizo que la ambarina se derritiera por completo y llevara sus manos inconscientemente al rostro del moreno profundizando el beso y causando escalofríos en ambos.

unas cuadras más adelante se encontraba cierto ex jack meditabundo en su habitación.

¿Qué diablos había sucedido el día de ayer? Recapitulaba paso a paso pues había algo que no le cuadraba aun

1-¿Qué diablos hacia Tadase tomando su mano?

2-¿como diablos sabia ese idiota lo de Nadeshiko?

3-y mas importante aun ¿¡que rayos era eso de la cita con Amu¡?

Haber primero lo primero por que rayos estaba tomando la mano al cara de nena.

si no se equivocaba fue más o menos así...

*caminaban tranquilamente a casa de Amu cuando de repente apareció un enorme cachorro mini toy histérico que se le fue encima a Tadase para ´´morderlo´´(jugar con el) el rubio se aterro tanto que tomo la mano del Fujisaki y salio corriendo como nenita aterrada después una ancianita los persiguió como loca mas rápido que una tortuga para golpearlos con su bastón por haber asustado a su pequeño pochiri (el perrito)

Después una manada de homo fóbicos los persiguió por media cuidad y cuando al fin los perdierón la pobre mariquita sin calzones tenia tanto miedo que no dejaba k el pobre Nagehiko lo soltara …*

Okay eso dejaba claro el primer problema ahora segundo ¡¿Cómo diablos sabia el lo de Nadeshiko? Sabia la verdad ó solo lo había dicho por decir, bueno que el supiera el neko no tenia idea de lo de Nadeshiko ó ¿si? Fue solo coincidencia ¿verdad? Mierda-la desesperación lo volvía loco a mas no poder - y ahora todavía mas importante ¿QUÉ DIABLOS ES ESO DE QUE TENDRA UNA CITA CON AMU?

Maldición tenia que evitar eso a toda cosa se levanto y se metió a bañar como alma que lleva el diablo y tan rápido como entro salio ya cambiado y listo con su bello cabello azabache recogido en una coleta k a pesar de todo lo hacia ver muy apuesto es que quien diablos en esos momentos se preocupaba por desenredar y acomodar semejante mata de cabello…

Salio corriendo de su casa con su cabello aun mojado y solamente con una pequeña chaqueta de mezclilla para cubrirse del gran frío que hacia en ese momento, el joven corría a todo lo k daban sus piernas que a pesar de ser las de un niño aun , Eran bastante largas, mientras corría tomo su teléfono y marco un número que conocía muy bien, cuando al fin le contestarón, diciendo:

Alo… línea mega hiper caliente de Tadase-chiin-dijo una voz melosa, al pobre Nagehiko se le fue el color del rostro al par que respondía cohibidamente

T-Tadase…. Soy Nagehiko

–HAY¡ NAGI TONTA, ME ASUSTASTE¡ (dijo con voz chillona)e-ejem… Quiero decir.. No esperaba tu llamada que sucede..ejem ejem-dijo tratando de engrosar la voz, en un vano intento de despistar lo anterior ocurrido.

Ven acá inútil.. Te veo en casa de Amu en 10 minutos

Aja ya voy en camino, debo evitar esa cita¡- estoy a 2 cuadras de su casa

Bien alla te veo…-

Claro chaito~

….o.O? adiós….-colgó algo asustado el pobre ex-jack.

Corrió con mas fuerza ya podía ver la casa de Amu alo lejos eh igual al rubio, que venia corriendo a raja la tostada, venían tan recio que no alcanzarón a frenar y …

FLAAAAM¡

Ocurrió el Big gay Bang y charan los labios de ambos quedarón unidos ,el Hotori lo estaba disfrutando mucho pero el ambarino lo separo de un empujón jadeando rojo de la vergüenza o quizás del coraje quien sabe pero algo era seguro ….*Tadase trato de introducir su lengua en mi boca* pensó con horror

Una risa de burla se escucho por sobre de ellos, eh instintivamente voltearón hacia arriba, solo par encontrarse con el Tsukiyomi sentado en el barandal, con cara de que se aria pipí de la risa, el inmaduro neko casi se caía del barandal mientras se descostillaba a carcajadas trato de calmarse y dijo aun mofándose

-woaa niñato sabia que eras amanerado pero no a que punto jajaja ahora si eres toda una reinita mejor dicho SU reinita¡ jaja –dijo mientras seguía partiendose de la alegría

-Ikuto¡no digas eso¡- dijo realmente molesto el Hotori

Pero una vocecita los saco a los 3 de sus temas era la dulce voz de Amu llamando al neko

-Ikuto...Ven a comer, te resfriaras, traigo chocolate caliente y galletas, anda ven gatito, yo se que quieres, ven, gatito, gatito

Al moreno le brillaron los zafiros que tiene por orbes y se metió hecho la cochinilla con cara de- OwO

Los otros dos se quedaron con cara de ¿what?,entonces empezarón a tocar la puerta como locos, o como si se vinieran haciendo del baño y no aguantaran mas(.w.)

un simple-´´ ya voy´´- se oyó como respuesta departe de la ya no tan pequeña niña ¡kyaaa Ikuto maldito gato no me levantes eso ,no me pongas chocolate maldito pervertido, suéltame Ikuto¡ no pongas tus labios allí aaa..(gemidito)I-Ikuto..amm(otro gemidito)

La cara de los ex guardianes era un poema ,cuando al fin pudo llegar,abrió la puerta una pelirrosada despeinada, roja, agitada y con la ropa mal puesta…

A...Amu ...chan..-ambos se habían quedado sin habla y detrás venia un moreno con la camisa y el pantalón igual de desacomodados

lo único que atino a hacer el Fujisaki fue gritar LO MATO, JURO QUE LO MATO¡al tiempo que hacia chara change y se abalanzaba contra el moreno, pero el morocho era mas rápido eh igual hizo chara change con yoru y esquivo rápidamente el ataque del chiquillo, estaba apunto de convocar una enorme garra de felino y darle un zarpaso sin compasión al violáceo cuando la exaltada voz Amu los paro en seco.

USTEDES DOS PAR DE DESEREBRADOS TERMINEN DE UNA VEZ CON ESO¡

Ambos la miraron aturdidos y ala vez aterrados, se miraron el uno a otro y acordaron visualmente una treta, por ahora, mas que nada por salud mental y Física de ambos, pues a decir verdad le tenían mas miedo a Amu que a un león cabreado.

Mientras tanto el rubio aun seguía como piedra...En algún lugar de la-la-lándia

* * *

les agradesco los coments y el que ayan tomado un poquitico de su tiempo para leer espero les guste

y por cierto yo no tengo nada encontra de los gays..solo contra Tadase n.n lo lamento por los pro-Tadase pero acá lo tratare de la patada n.n-

byebye besitos se cuidan a

atte

**~†‡ĐąΪ§Ήΐ ΛҜάЯι‡†~**

**le agradesco especialmente a mi amiga sammy por que me dio su opinión acerca del cap y me recordo la olla de que tengo que checar mas la ortografia.**

**por otro lado me disculpo si no la corregi del todo eso no se me da muy bien que digamos .w. **


End file.
